pregnancy
by carson34
Summary: Rewriting the pregnancy storyline from last year!
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: I wrote this storyline almost a year ago and I am going to be rewriting it and deleting the original post. Please review and let me know what you think. Also I wanted to add that I have nothing against Robyn ans how the show wrote them together but I just did not feel any connection to her so I wrote him with an OC. Also I don't own any characters expect for the ones that I created. Please review and let me know what you think of it. Also there will be an updated storyline of this family a year later.

* * *

Don- married Katie five weeks ago. They met in high school and fell in love. He just found out that she is pregnant with their child. He still works for the fbi and is close to his brother and father

Katie- married Don about five weeks ago and found out that she is pregnant with their first child. She is a teacher.

Charlie- married to Anita and living in La. He still teaches with his wife. He still helps with his brother on the FBI cases.

* * *

Allan's place

Don rode up on his bike to his father's house. He watched his brother and father cleaning up their backyard.

"Hey dad, Katie is on her way here. How's the game?" Don asked his father as he climbed off the bike.

"It's on halftime now. Are you ready to go inside and watch the game?" Alan asked his son as they finished up outside.

Katie pulled up a couple of minutes later and walked into the house and smiled at her husband and brother-in-law and father-in-law. She walks over and sits down by Don and watches the game. Around 9pm, they head home and go to bed.

The next day, Don is called on a case and doesn't get home until two in the morning. Katie was sound asleep so he tried to climbed in without waking her up. The minute that he was sleep, she turned over and smiled at her husband and then fell back to sleep.

The next morning was his day off and he wanted to spend it with her. He brought his phone for when that it rings and he has to go on a case. He can tell she was deep in thought about something.

"Hey honey, what's the matter?" He asked his wife as he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I have something to tell you." She said to him as his phone started to ring.

"Can we talk about this later?" He asked her before answering the phone as she nods her head yes. Don walks to his truck as she follows him there. He drops her off at the house and leaves for work. Don came back to the house around four in the morning to find her still up and waiting for him.

"Let's go to bed." He said after he gives her a kiss on the lips.

"Not until I tell you this. I found out that I am pregnant" Katie revealed to him as he sits down. "That was my same reaction too. I mean that we have only been married for a couple of months. Are you okay?"

"I don't know. I mean I just got used to the idea of protecting you but now I am going to have two people to protect. I need time to think so I am going to go to my dad's house for tonight." He said to her as he grabs some stuff for tonight. He gets into the car and heads over to his father's house and sits down on the couch. He doesn't see that his brother and father comes into the room.

"Hey, what's going on with you?" Charlie asked his brother wondering why he is here. "Where is Katie?"

"She is at home." Don informed him. "She told me that she was pregnant with my child."

"You would make a great father to any kids that you guys would have. But that doesn't explain why you are here." Allan said to his son as he . "you need to go home and talk to your wife now"

"I know that I need to talk to her but I need to get some sleep. I will go home in the morning." He said as he went to the bathroom. Katie decided right after he left to come to the house and talk with him. She knocks on the door hoping that he is still awake. Alan opened the door to find her on the other side of the door. She looks around and doesn't see him any way.

"Where is he?" She asked her father-in-law. Before he had a chance to answer, Don comes out of the bathroom to find her there.

"Hey, why are you not in bed?" He asked his wife as his father had closed the door.

"Because we have never once stayed the night apart from each other even if we were upset about something." Katie said as she walked closer as the others went upstairs for bed. He came close enough to wrapped his arms around her and kiss her.

"I am not mad. I am just scared about this new chapter in our lives. Now let's get some sleep since I know that we are both tired" Don said as they go upstairs to the guest room. .morning, Don walks downstairs to find his dad making breakfast for all of them. Katie was sitting in one of the chairs and so he greets her by giving her a kiss. They eat breakfast with their family members and then heads home to change for the day.

Don and Charlie are at the field looking for possible target shoots with the team. Charlie gets Don alone for a minute.

"Have you told them?" Charlie asked his brother while making sure that the team was out of ear range.

"No." Don said to his brother as the first shot went managed to get the person that was shooting them.

* * *

Author Note: Thank you for reading this chapter. The next chapter will be the second month of her pregnancy. I also have Twitter carson34ff


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: I hope that you like the first chapter's length and hopefully this chapter will be the same length like the last one. I hope that you guys will let me know what you think of it. Also follow me on Twitter carson34ff where I will update things.

* * *

Don's POV

I wake up in the middle of the night to some notice. I think that it's her moving closer to me but I looked down to see her sleeping on my chest. I looked at my nightstand and see my phone vibrating and I reached to answer it. I find out that we have a new case and I don't want to wake her up. I gently move her from me. I get out of the bed and get ready for work. I head to the kitchen to get some coffee as I am about to leave. She walks into the room.

"Hey babe, you need to go back to bed and get some sleep." I said to her while giving her a kiss and a hug. " I have to go to work."

"Alright. Please be safe and come home as soon as you can." She said as she leans in for another kiss.

"Hey don't forget that dad invited us to the house tonight for meeting his new girlfriend." I remind her as I walked out of the house. I get the case down around four in the afternoon and head home to get some sleep before we have to be at my dad's house. Around three, I finally wake up and I walked back downstairs to find her waiting for me on the couch. I smiled and gave her a kiss as I head to get ready for my dad's. I decided to wear jeans and a nice shirt. About twenty minutes later, they are heading to his car. They arrived to the house and smiled at everyone. She was about three months pregnant and everyone wanted to feel the baby bump.

I am starting to not like when they are touching her and so I am about to say it since I watched my brother put his hand on her stomach.

"Alright that's enough of touching the bump tonight." I said as I am earning a look from my wife. I know that she is not happy with me when I turned into a caveman.

"That goes for you too." She revealed to me as she walks away from me. There is no way that she is keeping me away from my child right away. I know that I can get back on her good side when she decided to sit next to me. Whenever she is mad then I don't get any thing but I figured that it's only hormones. We finally get home around 11 and we head up for bed.

* * *

Katie's POV

I woke up to find that he was gone and he left me a note. I decided to go shopping and get ready to go. I am almost done shopping when I hear a bang and someone is taking hostages and I tried to get out but the person catches me. I hear my phone ringing and I am pretty sure that it's my husband. It's been three hours since we have been stuck in here. I am sure that he's out there.

* * *

Don's POV

I arrived to the sence where I know that my wife is at. I hope that she and the baby are okay. I am trying to get my team in there to get the people out of there. It's around three in the afternoon when we finally get the arrest. I looked her and she spots me and starts to run. She finally get in front of me and I wrapped my arms around her and won't let go of her. I have never been that worried and scared about losing my wife and baby. I have her get checked out by a doctor. The doctor cleared her and I am taking the rest of the day off.

The next morning, I wake up to find her sleeping almost on top of me. I know that she went thou a lot yesterday. Lucky for me, I have the day off to spend it with her. Around eight, she wakes up and I make breakfast for us.

"So what's do you want to do today?" I asked her while I cleaned up.

"I kinda want to go hiking." She revealed to her husband as I walked towards to her. I give her a kiss and we start to get ready for it. We got all the way to the top and took some time with each other and took some photos of it. They get back home and got ready to head over to Allan's house and do a family game night.

* * *

Katie's POV

I am watching the boys played basketball and I can tell that Don is not going to win this game and I know that he wants to but his brother is winning. I am surprised that he is going to win as he started to scored more. Right when the game is over, Don's cell phone starts to ring and I know that he has a case. After he gets off the phone, he comes and finds me.

"Hey babe." I greeted my husband as he walks towards me on the couch. I smiled at my husband and he sits down in front of me.

"Do you want to me to drive you home?" He asked me as he gives me a kiss.

"No I am fine. I think that I am just going to stay here tonight." I revealed to him as he gets his truck keys and head out to the truck. I follow him and give him a kiss. "Please be safe"

"I will." He said as he starts the truck and waits for me to go inside. I watched him pull out of the driveway. I climbed upstairs to the guestroom and climb into the bed and fall asleep. Don is at work until five in the morning.

* * *

Author Note: I hope that you like it. Be sure to leave a review. Have a great week and I will see you next week for the next update. Also I have about chapter 3 & 4 finished. I hope that you like it. I already have the gender of the baby and I am going to keep it a secret until the moment of the birth. Follow me on twitter carson34ff.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: I am back with the third chapter of this storyline. Thank you for taking the time ans read the first two chapters. I had something written in this chapter that just did not fit into my vision for this chapter so I am rewriting it.

* * *

Katie's POV

I walked into the headquarters and I was on a mission to find out why there is men following me. I can't find him anywhere but I find David sitting at his desk.

"Hey where is Don?" I asked him as I lean on the desk. I don't notice Don walking up behind me.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Don asked me as he sits down at his desk.

"Why is there guys following me around?"I asked him as I sit down on the desk.

"I don't know."He said to me

"Don't lie to me." I warned him.

"Honey, I am not lying. I have no idea who is following you. How long have they been following you?" He revealed to me.

"It's been a couple of hours since I spotted them." I said to him as he gets up and walks to the window. He finds that there are two guys standing out side of the building. Don walked over to a guy and told him to find out who those guys were. Twenty-five minutes later, Don and the guy come back with the men arrested.

"Stay here until I get with today's work." Don ordered her as he gives her a kiss on the forehead. He follows the guys into the questioning room. He comes out of the room looking upset and mad at the same time. I watched him looked for his boss and they are talking about the case.

* * *

Don's POV

I sit down on the other side of the table of the guys that we caught following my wife. I just want to know who set this up.

"Who hired you to follow my wife?" I asked him as he just sits there without saying anything. So I repeat the question with adding some threats into it and that gets him to talk.

I can't stand this anymore and I know that I need to talk to my boss about my wife's stafey since she is pregnant with my child. I decided that it is time to go home and I walked over to my wife and grab my stuff and head home.

The next morning, Katie had her third month checkup with her obgym and everything's good. I dropped her off and go into work but when I am around the corner from the office someone grabs me and puts me into the truck.

* * *

Kidnapper' s POV

We finally have Don where we have him.I know that it might upset his wife. The plan was to let Katie spotted them so that way Don will do something stupid and he did. I just feel bad for his wife during her pregnancy to go through this.

* * *

Katie's POV

I don't know where my husband is since I have called him many times and I called my brother-in-law and father-in-law after getting nothing news.

* * *

Allan's POV

I got off the phone and I know that my son is missing and they wanted to keep it from his wife unless they can't find him. I promised that I would keep her safe until they could find him. I decided that I will move into the house with her.

* * *

Author Note: alright that is it for this chapter and I hope that you guys liked it. Please review and let me know what you think of it. Please follow me on Twitter as carson34ff where I update more on there then I do on my personal Twitter. I am thinking about deleting my personal Twitter.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: Alright it's time for the next month of her pregnancy. We got about 11 more chapters in this storyline and I hope that you like it. Thank you all for reading the past three chapters and I hope that you guys like it. Thank you so much for my first review on the rewrite. We are almost a third of a way done. Congratulations on the royal baby born two days ago.

* * *

Katie's POV

I was stepping out of the shower when I noticed that I am starting to get stretch marks around my stomach. I knew that I was going to get them sooner or later. I just hoped that Don would still be attracted to me with these. I heard the front door opened and closed. I seriously hope that it's Don but it's his father. Don has been missing for the past month and I hope that he comes home soon. I need him back soon. I get dressed and put my dirty clothes in the hamper. I walked out to the living room to find Allan standing there with a man who I don't know.

"Who's that?" Don asked him.

"It's okay Katie. It's Don. The people that kidnapped him had beaten him up to the point that he can't remember who we are. The doctor is sure that he will get it back soon. We just have to be patience." He said to me as I break down and give my husband a hug and of course he doesn't wrap his arms around me.

It's been two weeks since Don came home and I don't see much improved on his memory and today I have a doctor appointment to check on the growth of the baby. I hope that he remembers when he sees the baby. I am taking him with me since he wanted to do it. The doctor appointment went by fast and he is going to take me to lunch.

"So I decided to tell you what happen when I was watching the baby's heartbeat. I remember when you told me that you were pregnant with the baby. I am starting to remember my life." He said as I smiled at him.

Three weeks later, Don has remembered everything and now he is going back to work. I am starting the fifth month tomorrow and I am really excited for finding out what we are having. Don and I decided that we wanted to do a gender party for the family reveal.

* * *

Don's POV

I get home from work and want to do a movie night with my wife and I am looking forward to it. We finished the movie and the we get into bed.

* * *

Author Note: alright that is the fourth chapter of this pregnancy storyline. I hope that you like it so please review and let me know what you think of it. What do you think that they are having? A boy or girl. Also I have chapter 5 all ready to go for tomorrow or tonight's posting so be sure to tune in for that.


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: Hey guys I am back with the fifth chapter of this storyline. I hope that you guys liked the chapters before hand. I hope that you like this chapter. Make sure that you follow me on twitter "Carson34ff" where I will be updating all of you on the current storylines or the future ones.

* * *

Katie's POV

I wanted to do something with Amita since Friday is the big day. We are going to find out what we are going to have on that day. I know that Don is looking forward to it but today is only Tuesday and We have to wait a couple more days. Don watches me getting ready to go. I am going to meet her at the place and he is not too happy about it. I am trying to assure him that I am going to be fine.

"Honey we are going to be okay." I said to him as I lean in to give him a kiss.

"I know but I just don't want anything to happen to either one of you. I almost lost you once." Don revealed his fear when he was kidnapped. I know that he is worried about it but the people that took him are in jail now and can't hurt us. I give him another kiss.

"You are going to be late if you stand here one more minute." I said as I am trying to get him off to work. He can be stubborn and I really don't like it when he is hovering over me and the baby. We are both fine. I finally get Don off to work and head to the hiking place. The hike was amazing. We took many breaks because of my pregnancy and I need to rest and of course got a lot of photos.

"I think that we need to start planning your baby shower." Amita said to me as we are sitting on the top of the hiking trail. It's beautiful out here and peaceful.

"Oh I know that we do." I responded as we get ready to make our way back down.

* * *

Don's POV

I worked all night long and today was the big day with find out the baby's gender. I wanted to get some sleep in before going to the appointment. I was hoping that we are going to have a baby boy but I would still be happy if we had a girl. I climbed into bed and got some much-needed sleep. Katie woke me up around 11:30 am to get ready for being there at 1:00pm. She knew that I was going to want a shower. I came out of the bathroom to find her making some lunch and we sat down to eat it. Around 12:35 pm we got into the car to drive there. I could tell she was nervous about finding out the gender. I pulled into the parking lot and helped her get out of the car. We got check into the place and waited to be called.

"I can't believe that we are finding out what we are having today." She said as I hold her hand. I am really excited to find out if I am getting my wish. I want a boy but a girl would be great too. "What do you think that we are going to have?"

"I think that it's a boy." I revealed to her right as we are being called into the room. It's the big moment of truth and of course we are having a baby -

* * *

Author Note: Sorry you did not think that I was going to give it away at the doctor's office now did you. The second part is down below so keep reading!

* * *

Gender party! Katie's POV

I did not get that much sleep last night since we celebrate the gender of the baby and of course he wants me to take a nap after we got all the decorations done. I really love what we did. We did not put just the baby's color but the other one as well. I had about two hours before the guests are schedule to arrive and so I laid down and take my nap. About twenty minutes before the guest arrive, he wakes me up. We wait for the party to be in for at least a good hour giving people time to guess what it is before we make the final say.

"it's a baby girl." I said as Don just smiles. We get hugged right at the minute that I am finished talking.

* * *

Author Note: Alright that's the end of the fifth chapter and we only have ten more until this storyline is finished. We got about four more until this pregnancy is finished. Please take the time and review! Let me know if the baby is what you thought it would be. Have a great Thursday and I will see you tomorrow for month 6.


	6. Chapter 6

Author Note: I am back for the six months pregnancy update. I hope that you guys like this chapter and all the events that are to come. As always follow me on twitter "Carson34ff" where I update more on their then my twitter account. I am going to try to do this 200 words per a day until I get to 1,000 words so I am hoping to have this edited by Friday night and posted on Saturday but who knows. It's just going to depend on chapters 3-5 gets done before hand.

* * *

Katie's POV

Today's goal is to get ready for the baby's arrival and so I am cleaning up our room while Don is painting the baby's room. We are excited to be having a baby girl and our family is happy to have a little girl. I know that he wanted to have a boy but he is doing so good with his little girl. I know that she is going to have him under her finger or might have it already done. I heard him talking on the phone with someone and then heard him coming to our room.

"Charlie just called and said that he wants us over because he and Anita have something to tell us." He said as he walks straight into the bathroom and takes a shower. He gets out about twenty minutes later and gets ready to go. We get to the house and walked into the door. Don helps me sit down as we wait for them to share.

* * *

Charlie's POV

I am worried about my brother and Katie thinking that we are taking the spotlight from them but we just found out.

"Alright we just found out that we are expecting a baby due in September." I said as Katie gets up and gives Anita a hug. I can tell that she is happy that we are having a baby. Don gets up about a minute later and give me a hug and then her. My dad does the same thing. We all celebrate the new baby.

* * *

Don's POV

We are getting into bed after being at my dad's house for the past couple of hours. I can't believe that I am going to be a uncle and a father in the same year. Our baby is going to be born in August. Katie decided to cuddle with me since some nights she sleeps with the pregnancy pillow. You have no idea how much I hate that pillow.

The next morning, I am heading to a crime scene and it's been a hard case for both me and my team. We haven't gotten ahead of the person that is doing it so I have to call my brother in for help.

Author Note: that's it for this chapter and I hope that you like it. Chapter 8 will be posted either today or tomorrow. I hope that you have a great day. Please take the time and review and let me know what you think of it. Also the only character that I owe is Katie.


	7. Chapter 7

Author Note: it's time for the seventh month of the pregnancy. I hope that you like it so please review and let me know what you think. Also find me on Twitter carson34ff where I will update things.

* * *

Don's POV

We decided that we were going to go camping and I have to get things loaded up in the truck. We invited my family and friends to be camping with us. I had to make sure that Katie was okay to go with us. She was in the middle of her seventh month and the doctor cleared her to go with us. We got into the car and met with the rest of our group. We decided to rent a cabin so that would give my wife some support on her back and stomach.

"Hey guys." I said as we walked into the cabin. Almost everyone heads to my wife and put their hand on her stomach to feel the baby.

"I still can't believe that you guys are going to have a baby girl." David revealed.

"Trust me, I wanted to have a baby boy but I am happy with my baby girl." I responded to him.

We had a blast at camping and we are heading back on Sunday afternoon and I am really excited for being able to do it with her. I can't believe that we only have two months left of this pregnancy.

Sunday afternoon

I am loading up the car to drive back home and we were sitting in our backyard watching the sunset go down. The baby is moving around in her belly and I am excited to feel my daughter in my wife's belly. We head up to bed and fall asleep.

* * *

Katie's POV

I am laying in our bed while he is getting ready for work. I know that he goes to work to make sure that we are safe. Today there was a shooting and I am worried that he is going to get hurt or killed leaving me to raise our daughter alone. I know that I should not be thinking that way. He is good at his job and maybe it's just my pregnancy hormones that are causing it.

* * *

Author Note: I hope that you enjoyed this chapter of this storyline. I am working on chapter nine right now and then tomorrow I am working on chapter ten to fifteen. I hope that you will take the time and review it.


	8. Chapter 8

Author Note: I decided to start writing this chapter on Monday so that way I can try to get this storyline finished next week or the week after. I hope that you like this chapter so please take the time and review this storyline. I am so blessed by all of you that have chosen to take the time and read these chapters. Let me know if there is anything that I need to improve and of course there is also always twitter which I am on more than my personal twitter. (Carson34ff)

* * *

Katie's POV

Don's work schedule has gotten crazier in the past month and half. Our daughter is due in a month and we have a name. The only thing that we have to do is getting the nursery finished. Don decided to have Anita to take me out for the night and it's fine but I want to make sure that he put everything where I wanted it. He said that I could do the small stuff and he would do the big things that we need to have ready.

"So what do you want to do?" Anita asked her sister-in-law as they got into the car. She turned the car on and pulled out of the driveway.

"Lets go shopping for your baby." I said as we drive off. Anita is only one month behind me and they found out that she is having a baby boy. I know that Don is happy for his brother and sister-in-law. We don't get home until ten giving the boys enough time to finished the decided to show both Antia and me the baby's room tonight. It was so cute with the pink walls and bedding.

"It's so good. This is what I wanted to see for her room." I said as I turned and give him a hug and a kiss. Charlie and Anita take the clue and leave to go home. She heads to get into bed.

The morning before she turns nine months, she wakes up with labor pains and wakes him up so they can go to the hospital.

* * *

Don's POV

They admit us to the hospital since she is really close to 34 weeks and they are trying to stop it and they do. They get to go home but she is put on bed rest for the next 6 weeks. We had Katie and Anita's baby shower together so that way we did not have to do it when she is about to give birth to their daughter.

* * *

Author Note: I am done with this chapter of this pregnancy storyline and I hope that you like it so please take time and review it.


	9. Chapter 9

Author Note: I am back with another chapter of this storyline. I hope that you have a great day and please review the chapter. I got at least five more chapters of this storyline. I hope that you like it so please review and let me know what you think. This chapter will feature the birth of the baby along with coming home.

* * *

Don's POV

I woke up to find my wife leaning over in pain as she is in the bathtub. I get out of bed and head over to her. I just take her hand and rub her back as I am encouraging her thou this. We had decided to do a homebirth. I called the midwife to tell her that my wife is in labor. The midwife gets to the house and I let her in as we moved to the living room.

About thirteen hours later, she is ready to get their child out of her. They started pushing the baby out and she finally comes out after twenty pushes. They give birth to a baby girl who we named Amelia.

* * *

Katie' s POV

It's been three days since giving birth to Amelia and she is going for her first doctor's appointment. I am nervous about putting her in the car seat. Don was supposed to come home and help with doing this since he wanted to be there with us. He called and said that they are just finishing up the case and would meet me there. I did not mind it that much. Anita just enter her night month of pregnancy and was having an easy pregnancy and I am hoping that she has an easy delivery with the baby. I loaded the baby into the car and headed for the doctor appointment today. Don was already there when I got there and he took our daughter out of my arms. I checked us into the appointment and sat down next to them. They looked so cute and she is definitely a daddy girl. I hope that they don't lose that if we have another baby. The doctor called us back and gave a clear bill of health. We loaded back into the car and headed to the house for their sister-in-law's baby shower. I am happy that I get to spoiled our nephew and daughter.

* * *

Don's POV

Since we have to get to my brother's house for the baby shower, I stopped at the store and get both Katie and Anita some cake. We get to my brother and celebrate the baby. My brother and Anita have decided to announce the baby's name today and they decided to named him Benjamin after Anita's uncle. I am happy that they are naming him after both of their families.

* * *

Author Note: I hope that you like this chapter with the birth of their daughter. Next chapter will be six months later and the one after that will have her first birthday and a surprise.


	10. Chapter 10

Author Note: In this chapter, I will be having Amelia write her first storyline and I hope that you like it. Please review and let me know what you think. Also follow me on twitter carson34ff where I update things more than I do on my personal Twitter.

* * *

Amelia's POV

Be nice, it's my first time writing my point of view. First let me say that I am six months old today and my parents are trying to have another baby. I hope that I get a little sister. I mean don't get me wrong, I want a little brother but I really want a sister.

* * *

Katie's POV

I haven't been feeling good for the past couple of days and Don is away on a conference with the fbi leaving me with Amelia. I can tell that she is missing her father. Today we had a lot of things to do so I get ready to go. I am almost ready to leave when I see a car pulled into the driveway and I waited to find out who it was and out steps my husband and our daughter smiles at her father. He comes running up to me and gives me a kiss and then takes our daughter out of my arms. I am glad that he is home and with us. We decided to take the day out at the pool and spend time with each other. I am really to go home and test to fond out if I am pregnant with our second child. If I am, I am hoping to get a little boy and a little girl.

* * *

Don's POV

I woke up to my wife being sick and I get up to check on her. I convinced her that she needs to take the test and find out if she is pregnant with my child again. She's showing the same signs like before. We find out that we're going to be parents of two. I know that this is soon after our daughter will turn one or maybe before she turns it. We will find out in a couple of days how far along we are. Today we are going to my dad's house for a family get together. Both of the babies are six months old today. I get up and get our daughter out of her room. She is all happy that her father is the one that got her this morning.

"Hey baby girl. Are you ready to go to grandpa's house?" I asked my daughter as I laid her onto the changing table. I don't heard Katie come into the room and smiled as she watched her husband and daughter together. Amelia looks up and starts to wiggle and smiled at her mom.

"Hey I'm almost done." I said to her as I get her dress on her. I looked over at my wife and smiled. "So it was you that was making her move." I picked her up from the changing table and let her down to crawl and she does all the way to her mom. I watched Katie picked her up and smiled at her. They head for the truck and head for their outing.

* * *

Two weeks later

Katie's POV

I am getting ready for the doctor appointment that we made after finding out that we are having another baby. Don was dropping Amelia off at her uncle's so they can played with each other. Don met me at the office where the doctor was calling me in. They found out that I am about three and half months pregnant and we will have the baby in about four and half months. We are really happy about this new baby but we were not even trying to get pregnant.

* * *

Author Note: chapter 11 is being written today and will be up sometime within the next two take time and review. Also let me know what you think of this chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Author Note: I am back with the first year update on Amelia and the baby's arrival. I hope that you like it. Thank you for reading these chapters previously posted. We only got four more chapters.

* * *

Don's POV

I am getting the birthday party ready for Amelia and my nephew. We just welcomed our child and it was a baby girl who we named her Lilla Rose. Katie took the girls to get their nails done which I am not happy about with the little girls. I tried to talk her out of it but she would not listen to me about it. The girls were due back any minute. Twenty minutes later, I walked into the living room and find the girls coming into the room. Amelia walked into the house walking wallowing holding on to her mom's hand. I walked into the house and smiled at my daughter.

"Happy birthday!" I said to her as I give her a kiss on the forehead."I love you." The rest of the family comes into their house and celebrate the birthday girl.

The next day I have to get to work since we have a new case that involves one of our girls co-workers and myself going undercover as husband and wife. I tried to play it towards my wife is the one that is kidnapped so it makes it sound like it's real. I know that it's a big case's and we get it finished.

It's around seven in the morning and I am not happy with Liz. She put herself in danger and I had to send everyone in before it was on my head. I grounded her to desk duty for a while since I need to make sure that this will never happen again. I head home and give each of my girls a kiss and put their blankets back on them. I walked back into my room and get ready for bed. By the time that I am getting into bed, the kids come running into the room and wake Katie up. Lucky for me, she gets them ready for breakfast and then plays downstairs until I wake up around 2 in the afternoon.

* * *

Katie's POV

I get ready to change Lilla's diaper when I see my husband come walking down in his shorts and a shirt. I am glad that he has the day off to spend it with us. He helps me get the girls ready for nap time and afterwards they come back down stairs and cuddle on the couch. Don notices that I fall asleep and he just lets me sleep. I just love that about my husband. A lot of people see him protecting his wife and kids along with his friends and others. The kids wake up within an hour later. We just enjoyed the rest of our day.

* * *

Author Note: I am back with this recent chapter and I hope that you like it. The next chapter will be up sometime tomorrow. Please take the time and review this chapter and I will see you guys tomorrow. I am off to get some sleep. Good night guys. Also follow me on Twitter as carson34ff where I will update things on any of my current or future storylines.


	12. Chapter 12

Author Note: I know that these chapters are getting shorter but I need to make sure that I have enough for doing another three chapters of this storyline. I hope that you like this chapter. I am getting August storylines ready and finishing up the daddy girl part 3. I wanted to make sure that I finished this storyline by this weekend ans since I am three chapters away from finishing up. I think that I am good.

* * *

Katie's POV

I can't believe that our baby girl Lilla is turning six weeks old and he wants to go on a date without the kids. I am not so sure about it since our kids are really attached to us.

"Honey, I don't know if this is a good idea for us to do this." I said to him as he sits down at his desk. I had dropped the kids off at Allan's for a visit.

"We need to do this to have some mommy and daddy time and plus I have the day off anyways." He revealed to me as I am sitting down on the chair.

"You are right. We do need this." I responded to him as David comes up with a new case for them. I head for the elevator and get on to head to my father-in-law to get the kids. But as I am walking to my car, I am thinking that I should get some mommy time. I head to the spa to see if I could get in for relaxing treatments. It's nice to have a bit of time for myself. I'm getting ready for my message when Don walls into the room and I taken by surprise. We make love for the first time since our youngest daughter's birth.

"That was amazing." I said to him as he gives me a kiss and gets his clothes back on.

"I know." He responded to me.

"But how do you know that I was here?"I asked him as I never mentioned where I was at.

"I have my secrets about how I found you. Enjoyed your day. I have to get back to work." He told her as he gives me one more kiss. He heads to work and I get my message. I get done and head to pick up the kids. We head to the store to get some supplies that we need to just get home to find Don's truck in the driveway. The minute that he sees me pull in, he comes out and gets the kids.

"Hey, you're home early." I said to him as he puts the kids in their playroom and close the gate. He helps me with putting the stuff away and I go to get dinner started.

* * *

Author Note: Thank you guys for reading this chapter and I hope that you like it. Please review and let me know what you think.


	13. Chapter 13

Author Note: I am finished with this storyline. I thought that it was going to 15 chapters long but now I am struggling to get longer chapters for you guys. Thank you guys so much for reading this storyline. Be sure to read a daddy girl storyline that I am going to try to have it finished by August 1st.


End file.
